Still Into You
by missmoxleymania
Summary: Jon, Tyler, and OC's Katheryne and Harper are all back from Europe, but will everything remain the same as before? Sequel to "Who Do You Think You Are?" Title and story based off of the song Still Into You by Paramore.
1. Chapter 1

Small crystal flakes gathered in the corner of the icy windows of Katheryne and Jon's Cincinnati home. The gravel road was now covered by a white blanket, and the aroma of the house smelled like pine and sugar cookies. A string of white twinkling lights spiraled down the tall tree standing in their living room, and wrapped gifts lay underneath the bottom branches. A log was lit in the fireplace and Katheryne played Holiday music from an app on her phone as she drank a cup of hot cocoa.

Jon sleepily walked out of the bedroom in shorts and rubbed at his eyes and fixed his messy hair. He walked into the living room where Katheryne was and walked over to her while she was sitting on the couch near the fire warming herself with the heat. He sat down quietly next to her and she nuzzled into his chest. Everything was peaceful.

"Merry Christmas, Jon." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

Katheryne stood up from the couch and slinked over to the tree, picking up a square box wrapped in shiny scarlet red paper with a silver tinsel bow hanging over the sides. She turned around to look at Jon and a playful scowl grew across his face. He hated gifts; he hadn't even let Katheryne buy him a birthday present a couple weeks ago, but it was Christmas and she was going to get him something whether he liked it or not.

Katheryne swayed her hips back to the couch and sat close to Jon. She handed him the gift and waited patiently as he looked down at the present.

"You know I don't like when you buy me things, Kat." He frowned at her.

"I know. That's why I didn't." She smiled at him. "Open it."

Jon did as Katheryne told him and skeptically puled back the crinkly paper. He revealed a brown box and she shooed him on to open that up too. He stripped the line of tape off the cardboard box and opened all four flaps before looking into it. Jon reached into the box and pulled out a picture frame with a photo inside. He didn't know where she'd gotten it from, but it was a picture of Katheryne and Jon playing on swings and holding hands in their very backyard when they were kids. The frame was outlined in the words "A Bond That Will Never Be Broken."

Jon looked down at the frame and slid his thumb across the smooth glass and gently smiled as he closed his eyes; trying to remember that day. This was the best gift he'd ever received.

"Do you like it?" Katheryne broke the silence, "I got the picture from my uncle. He sent a bunch of them to me when we got back from Europe and I just thought-"

"I love it." Jon interrupted her rambling. "Thank you." He smiled.

Katheryne smiled back as Jon brought her face gently to his and kissed her. After he finally broke the kiss, he stood up from the couch and smiled.

"Don't think I forgot about you, babe." He walked over to a closed door. "Close your eyes, no peeking."

Katheryne did as she was told and closed her eyes. She heard a door creek open and then shut again moments later. Moments after that, she heard Jon's footsteps getting closer to her and then Katheryne felt something lapping at her face.

"Jon, quit it." She giggled.

"Not me." He laughed. "Open your eyes."

When Katheryne blinked open her beautiful blue eyes, a Pomsky puppy was sitting on her lap. The little mixed breed was black and white with icy blue eyes exactly like Jon's. Katheryne was ecstatic.

"Jon! Oh my gosh!" She hugged the puppy and it yapped and liked her face again.

"I know you've been wanting one," He smiled, "She's cute right?"

"She's adorable." Katheryne grinned.

"Her name is Abby, and don't worry, she's potty trained." He assured her.

Abby jumped down from the couch and waddled her little body over to Jon. She sniffed his leg and made herself comfortable around him before falling asleep on his foot. This caused Katheryne to laugh and Jon moved Abby before jumping playfully on top of Katheryne.

"What's so funny, huh?" He tickled her.

"Jon!" Katheryne laughed uncontrollably underneath his weight.

Jon held both of her arms above her head and he finally stopped tickling her, letting Katheryne catch her breath. They stared into each other's eyes with straight faces and then he dove into her neck, leaving trails of kisses down it.

"Jon..." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He growled into her neck.

"You know what that does to me."

"That's why I'm doing it." He laughed as he unraveled her scarf and tossed it aside.

He picked her up and carried her off the couch and lie her on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Jon, I'm still pretty sore from last night." Katheryne admitted.

"I'll take it easy." He grumbled.

Katheryne didn't object, so he continued. Jon slid off her jeggings and he pulled off his shorts. She watched him as he slid off her panties and pulled off his boxer briefs. She was still wearing top, but she soon removed it for him.

The light from the fire illuminated her smooth body and he looked her up and down admiringly until she pulled him down to her. He wasted no time and gently thrust into her as he'd promised. That lasted for about two seconds before he quickened his pace. He couldn't help it, she always felt so good around him. Besides, the digging of her acrylic nails into his back was a sign of pure enjoyment from Katheryne.

She wrapped her legs around Jon before she unraveled around him and let out a loud moan that awoke Abby. Jon's release came soon after and he pulled himself off of her and pulled up his shorts before helping her up. He left a soft kiss to her lips and she bit his lip as she pulled back and giggled.

"Watch it," Jon warned, "Or next time, it'll be much harder."

"I'm so scared." Katheryne teased.

The two of them played with Abby for a little bit and watched her explore the house a little at a time. Her little Pomeranian tail added to the cuteness factor of the little puppy.

"Go get yourself ready," Jon nudged her, "We'll go to breakfast."

"What about Abby?" She questioned.

"She'll be fine." Jon promised.

"Fine." Katheryne playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll be back."

Katheryne scurried back to their bedroom and grabbed some clothes before making her way to the bathroom to ready herself further. Jon's phone buzzed on the coffee table and caused Abby to charge full speed at it. Jon walked with the little pup and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?"

"Merry fucking Christmas, Mox!"

"Hey man, Merry Christmas to you too, Sami."

It had been a while since Jon had talked to his buddy Sami Callihan. He tag teamed with Sami back when Jon was in CZW, they were known as the Switchblade Conspiracy, but since Jon had been called up by the WWE, they'd somewhat lost touch. However, they were still best friends and that would never change. Sami was like a little brother to Jon and he looked out for him when he thought it was necessary. Sami continued talking loudly into the phone.

"What are you and the gal doin' today?" Sami questioned.

"I'm gonna take her to breakfast and then Tyler is coming over with Harper and Kat's brother is coming over with his girl. You're welcome to come too, man."

"You ask her yet?" Sami ignored Jon's offer.

"Nah, not yet."

"Pussy." He chuckled.

"Funny." Jon rolled his eyes, though Sami couldn't see.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya, man."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think your ol' pal Sami will make an appearance tonight. Gotta spend some time with the old man first though, man." Sami informed.

"That's alright, dude." Jon replied over Abby's barking.

"Since when'd you get a dog?" He picked up on the noise.

"Christmas gift for Kat." Jon noted.

"Did you at least get a badass dog?" Sami hoped.

"Uh, if a Pomeranian Husky mix is badass, then sure." Jon laughed.

"Fuckin' softy." Sami chuckled and shook his head through the phone. "You been hangin' around them WWE guys too long. Tonight switchblade is gonna reunite."

"Hell yeah, dude." Jon nodded.

"I'll let you go, man."

"Alright, man. Merry Christmas, see ya tonight."

"Merry Christmas, Mox. Don't forget!"

"I won't man." Jon promised.

Sami hung up the phone, and then so did Jon. Sami was always the guy to go to if Jon needed a laugh. He was a comical guy, and he needed his buddy's presence tonight if he was going to be around Brody and Amber.

All that time talking on the phone took a little under 20 minutes, and that gave Katheryne just the right amount of time to finish getting ready. She walked out in a longsleeve, sparkly, thick dress that went down to her knees with black pantyhose underneath it. Her beautiful blonde hair was pinned up into a bun and she was wearing black suade wedge heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

As she walked towards Jon, he couldn't believe she was a real person. She handed him black jeans and a dark grey dress shirt.

"I want you to look fancy too." She smiled.

"You look...stunning Kat." Jon was lost for words.

"Thanks, Jon." Katheryne smiled again.

"But then again, you always do." He breathed as he pulled her close to him.

Jon held Katheryne's body against his bare chest and they breathed in each other's scent. He could smell the perfume she'd dabbed behind her ears.

"I'll go change." Jon broke the hug and grabbed the clothes from her.

He walked back to the bedroom and jumped into the jeans and pulled his arms through the dark grey shirt over his black wife beater. Jon sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, just thinking for a while. He felt himself grow more nervous as he thought more and more. Soon enough, he grabbed the gift and walked out of the room with the box behind his back.

"What's that?" Katheryne grinned.

"Stand up. Close your eyes." He ordered.

"Jon, if there's another dog behind your back..." She laughed.

"Just do it." He smiled.

Katheryne, once again, did as she was told and stood up in front of the couch. Jon grabbed her left hand in his and pulled the box from behind his back and popped it open; revealing a diamond ring on a sterling silver band. He knelt to the ground and took a deep breath before proceeding.

"You can open them, now."

As Katheryne opened her eyes, she looked down and almost dropped to the ground with Jon and attacked him with hugs and kisses, but she kept her composure and let him finish. She wanted to remember this moment.

"Jon..." Katheryne let out a soft cry.

"Katheryne Elissa Blake," Jon began, "You've made me the happiest I've ever been. Whether it was when I was little, or now in the present, you've always been the girl for me. You know me better than anyone; even better than I know myself. I don't want to lose you, and I damn sure don't want anyone else to sweep you off your feet. I don't want anyone else, I'm addicted to you, Kati. I want you forever. Please."

Katheryne was crying and Jon was trying to hold back his tears, and he managed to get the words out.

"Kati, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Breakups and Sami Callihan

_"Will you marry me, Kati?"_

This was everything Katheryne had ever wanted. She loved Jon more than anything and she'd pictured this moment over and over again at least one hundred times. Even though they'd only been dating for a couple of years, Katheryne had known Jon longer than anyone else in her life besides her family and Harper. She would be out of her mind to deny Jon's proposal after everything he had done and sacrificed for her. The more Katheryne thought about it, the more Katheryne Moxley sounded to her.

Katheryne stared down at the ruggedly handsome man on one knee in his black jeans and grey dress shirt that she'd picked out for him. His hair fell down into his face, but his crystal blue eyes peeked through the darkened tufts of wet hair. The look in both of their eyes matched up, and blue mixed with blue. Katheryne batted back the tears from falling any longer, and got on her knees to get face-to-face with the love of her life. As Katheryne did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, setting off a grin across his face as well.

"Well?" He whispered.

"I'd be a fool not to." She smiled into her words.

"So, is that a yes?" He lifted his brow.

"Its a yes, Jon." She smiled again. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Katheryne held out her left hand as they were still knelt down on the ground. Jon pulled the ring out of the felt black box and took a deep breath before proceeding. He positioned the ring at the top of her finger and stared up at Katheryne who was grinning from ear to ear. Jon took a deep breath again and slid the ring down the base of her elegant finger. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

The whole time Katheryne and Jon were at breakfast, she couldn't stop looking at her hand and smiling. Jon noticed the giddy look on her face and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ya know, I'm gonna have to take that ring away from you if you don't look at me once in a while." He teased.

Katheryne stared up at him and grinned even more.

"Yeah, yeah." She playfully hit his hand.

The cheesy smiles being exchanged were soon stopped by Katheryne's cell phone ringing and Harper's frantic voice screeched through the phone in tears.

"Kati!"

"Harper, what's wrong!?"

"Ty...Tyler broke up wi...with me!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"He what!" Katheryne was baffled.

Katheryne never thought Tyler and Harper would break up. They were the perfect couple in Katheryne's eyes. Hearing her best friend sob into the phone made Katheryne feel terrible. She was the one who'd tried so hard to get the two of them together in the first place, so she felt responsible for the breakup as well.

"Kati, I don't think I should come tonight." Harper regretted. "Tyler is gonna be there and I don't want to see him."

"Harp, you're my best friend. You have to come, its tradition!" Katheryne pointed out.

"Fine, but keep him away from me." Harper warned. "I mean it, Kati. No funny business."

"No problem. I'm sorry, Harp."

"Its okay, Kati. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Katheryne knew she was lying.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye, girly." Katheryne hung up the phone.

Katheryne shoved her phone back into her purse and Jon was looking at her, waiting for an explanation of what just happened.

"Tyler broke up with Harper." She stared down into her coffee.

"So, should I not invite him?"

"No, he can still come, but we just have to keep them separated from each other." Katheryne informed.

A smile crept across Jon's face and Katheryne didn't like the look of it. She knew he was plotting something; it was the same face she gave Harper whenever Tyler was around.

"Jon..." She squinted her eyes at him.

"Hmm?" He grinned, revealing his dimples.

"No funny business tonight, got it?" She snapped.

Jon thought about Sami, his surprise guest for the night, and wondered if he could manage something between him and Harper. If Katheryne could do it, so could he. Jon knew it was selfish, though, to purposely set his best friend up with his other friend's ex just so he could see him more often, but he didn't care. Sami was a great guy, and Harper deserved a guy like him after Tyler had dumped her on Christmas.

He finally nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Cars started coming one by one as Katheryne finished cooking the turkey that had been in the oven since 6:00 a.m. Brody and Amber showed up first, and then Tyler, but Harper wasn't there yet. Katheryne was worried that she wouldn't show up after all.

Abby yapped and sprinted to the door with her stubby legs every time the doorbell rang and Katheryne smiled every time. Jon really did listen to her when she talked. How else would he know which breed of dog to get her? Abby walked around for a while before tiring herself out and fell asleep by the fireplace. She soon started snoring which made everyone smirk.

Gifts were brought in by everyone and placed under the tree with the others, and jackets were hung up on the rack in the hall closet. As everyone was getting settled in and warmed up, Harper's car was soon making its way up the snow-covered gravel road leading to Jon and Katheryne's house. Katheryne could finally relax, and could finally be happy. When Harper walked through the door, Katheryne attacked her with a big, comforting hug. When she hugged back, she quickly pulled Katheryne back in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Kati...is this...are you...?"

"Yeah, Harp. Katheryne smiled at the stammering girl. "I'm engaged."

"Oh, Kati!" Amber ran over and hugged the other two women.

Katheryne had become a lot closer with Amber since her and Brody had gotten engaged. She had to get used to having a sister-in-law, so she just decided to forget the whole Jon confrontation. Brody scowled at his sister in disbelief.

"You're what?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Engaged, Brod. I'm getting married."

"When were you gonna tell me?" Tyler joked.

"There's a _lot_ of things you haven't told me either, Tyler." Katheryne snapped.

Jon got up from his seat and swung the screen door open with force. He wasn't going to be inside for this conversation, and he wasn't going to be interrogated with questions on Christmas. He lit a cigarette between his fingers and took a drag from it. It was almost 7:00, and Jon was starting to think that Sami had balied, but before he could doubt any more, Sami's black Firebird rolled down the drive and the revving engine caused Harper to look out the window.

"Kati, who's that guy with Jon?"

As Katheryne peeked out the window with Harper, she noticed the short man walking up to the porch in a leather jacket, CZW t-shirt, and jeans. Katheryne couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she knew exactly what Jon was doing.

When Jon finished his cigarette, he walked inside with Sami and introduced him to everyone besides Katheryne and Amber; they already knew him.

"Sami!" Katheryne smiled and hugged the man with spiky, black hair.

"Hey, Kat. Let me see that ring." He laughed.

"How'd you-"

"Jon and I have been planning that shit for weeks." Sami admitted.

Katheryne looked over at Jon who looked down and scratched the back of his head while he was blushing. She smiled at him and her heart fluttered even more.

Harper had gone to the bathroom before Sami had entered the house, so he wasn't even aware that anyone else was there who wasn't already in the living room. Instead, Jon introduced him to Brody and then Tyler.

"What's up, man?" Sami went to shake Brody's hand.

Brody looked down at Sami's hand in disgust. Katheryne hated that about her brother. She didn't know where he'd learned that he was better than everyone, but Katheryne sure as hell didn't think that way.

"Sup?" Brody spoke without looking at Sami or shaking his hand.

"Whoa, man." Sami stopped him and scowled at him in confusion. "What's your beef with me?"

"You're _his_ friend?" Brody looked over at Jon.

"No." Sami shook his head.

"Oh, ok-"

"You didn't let me finish," Sami continued, "He's not my friend, he's my brother."

"Brother, huh?" Brody rolled his eyes.

"From another mother." Sami laughed and shook Jon vigorously by his shoulder.

"Katheryne, you're really going to marry this trash?" Brody looked disgusted.

"Shut the fuck up, dude." Jon rolled his eyes.

"No, she's my sister and-"

"And I'm his fiance." Katheryne snapped at Brody for being so cruel to Jon. "And if you're not okay with that, then you can get the fuck out of our house. I'm tired of you putting everyone down, Brody. I'm not going to take it anymore, I'm not going to have you disrespect Jon in his own home."

Brody stood in silence for a moment and looked at Katheryne. He'd never seen her like this before. Dating Jon had given her a serious backbone, but Brody must've forgotten that Amber was also friends with Sami and Jon, because she was taking Katheryne's side on this argument. Brody looked over at Tyler who was sitting quietly on the couch, and then looked at Sami. He stuck out his hand to the shorter, rugged man in his path, finally speaking.

"How's it going man? I'm Brody."

Sami didn't speak, but shook Brody's hand firmly. Sami was a man of respect, and he deserved it back, and when he felt as if someone had disrespected him, he automatically thought less of that person from there on out.

To get rid of the awkward tension, Jon introduced Sami to Tyler who was still sitting quietly on the couch.

"Oh, hey, I've seen you." Sami joked. "You're that Rollins guy."

"Tyler Black. Nice to meet you."

"Sami Callihan. Nice to meet y'all too, man."

The two men shook hands and Abby waddled up to Sami and licked his sock. Sami smirked and bent down to pick up the little puppy. When he did so, she licked his nose and he laughed.

"This little thing is the new Switchblade mascot."

"Told you she was badass." Jon laughed.

"What's Switchblade?" Brody sounded confused.

Amber couldn't hold in her laughter and busted out laughing.

"Switchblade Conspiracy, man." Jon shook up with Sami.

Brody felt pretty embarrassed and ridiculously out of place, to say the least, but he hid his awkwardness rather well.

The bathroom door creaked open and the light shut off. Harper stepped out in her black dress with red pantyhose underneath it; her outfit was exactly like Katheryne's, just inverted. Everyone's eyes locked on Harper as she walked into the room, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Sami looked at her in awe and Tyler caught himself staring as well, but quickly looked away.

Sami made his way over to her and she smiled at him as he did. She couldn't hide the fact that she thought he was attractive. Sami stuck his hand out and smiled gently at the beautiful woman in front of him. She spoke first as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Harper." She blushed as he kissed her hand.

"I'm Sami. Nice to meet you, Harper."

* * *

**_So sorry I haven't updated this story until now. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Review? (:_**


End file.
